


Freak Out!

by SwanQueenMinion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First fiction, Inspired by Once, Inspired by Real Events, Mix of POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenMinion/pseuds/SwanQueenMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of a fan girl named Emma Swan and how she reacts to the discovery that not only is her crush and idol Regina 'The Evil Queen' Mills going to be in town but that she could someday meet her. To freak out or not to Freak out... Come on let's be serious if Emma is like many of us Fan girls the answer is Freak out! Swan Queen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 The First but not the Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan Queen Skype Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swan+Queen+Skype+Chat).



 

Chapter 1 The First but not the Last

Emma POV-

“ **OMG!** ” Emma exclaimed loudly while looking shocked at her phone. “ **Mary Margret** **! Come quick! Come Look here!** ” Emma shouted to her mother, however when that didn’t work she resorted to the one thing she knew her mother didn’t like while they were at work, “ **MOM**!” Emma shouted as loud as she could.

“ **Jeez, Emma what is it?”** Mary Margret came out from the front Counter with Cake boxes in her hands, looking at a floured covered Emma who had a frantic facial expression  and her phone in her hand. 

“ **Look at you, you’re a mess**!” MM shook her head. From the moment Emma started baking she could never do it without being messy. No matter how hard MM had tried Emma’s reply would always be ‘You can’t contain passion, Baking is an Art Form don’t restrict me.’ Or on some occasions when feeling especially witty she’s wink at her mother ‘But that’s why you’re here’ before running off to bake some more.

“ **Look ‘The Evil Queen’, is now one of my friends on Facebook! Can you believe it?”** Emma showed her phone to her mother hands shaking with excitement.

“ **Who Dear?”** MM asked looking at the phone that’s wasn’t still enough for her to read even with squinted eyes.

“ **You know ‘The Evil Queen’ from that ERF Gladiator. The Reality show we use to watch**.” Emma was slightly annoyed that she still had to explain it to her mother.

MM still looking slightly confused at Emma as to indicate that she still remained clueless as to who she was referring to. MM was never good at recalling TV shows, Emma knew that if it were her father David, he’d know exactly who she was talking about. So Emma sighs and begins to sing ‘The Evil Queen’s’ Theme song, the one that would play at her entrance and when she would knock contestants down, all in hopes that her mother would soon catch on.

**“ _I fell into a burnin' ring of fire_**

****_I went down, down, down_  
and the flames went higher,   
And it burns, burns, burns,   
the ring of fire, the ring of fire.”

“ **Oh Regina Mills!”** MM responded when Emma was done singing.

“ **Yes Mom! Regina Mills. You know ‘The Evil Queen’ 5 time award winning actress and fitness professional. The one I have…”** Emma

Caught herself before she reveals  she still has a huge crush on ‘The Evil Queen’ or that she’s a member of the Fan Club. “… **The one I had a crush on**.”  Emma felt a slight hint of exhaustion having to explain this all to her mother, nevertheless she was still in freak out mode, that much even MM could tell.

“ **Well to be completely honest Emma. Regina is actually one of my friends on Facebook too...”** Mm smiled as she headed back to the front of the Shop section of their Bakery, leaving Emma in the back. However before MM got the chance to go much further Emma jumped in front of her stopping MM in her place.

 **“Wait What!?”** Emma looked so confused and bewildered.

“ **Since when? Why didn’t you tell me? How have I not noticed this before? You barely use the thing! Regina Fucking Mills! She’s like, she’s like beyond amazing! MOM!!!”** Emma exhales, she was busy going crazy... MM just starts laughing and shook her head. She didn’t realize that Emma still felt so strongly about Regina. She had assumed that it was a phase Emma had gone through.

“ **It’s been a few years, I think.** ” MM smirked, this was her chance to torture Emma ever so slightly. Call it pay back for calling her mom at work and so she continued.

“ **You know the lady that comes in every now and then for her order of your Apple Pie?”** MM asked Emma quietly  making sure that the customers that were in the front section of the bakery didn’t hear her.

“ **I think so.”** Emma answered unsure of what this had to do with the fact that the one and only ‘Regina Mills’ was her Facebook friend but she knew that eventually MM would get to the point even if it took longer than it should.

 **“To be honest mom, a lot of ladies come in for my Apple Pie.”** Emma adds, it was true, their Apple pie was a top seller.  ‘Yip’ Emma thought to herself. ‘This might take a while. Probably a friend of a friend’s uncle’s sister saw Regina once like 5 years ago’  But she looked at her mother slightly annoyed that; one her mother had Regina as a friend before she did and that two she was taking so long.

MM on the other hand was happily to be purposefully dragging out what she was going to tell Emma if only to calm her daughter down ever so slightly before she revealed something that would probably rock Emma’s boat a little.

 **“Okay you remember my Best Friend Zelena?”** MM asked Emma. She knew Emma did but this was just too fun for her, it wasn’t often that she got the chance to be on this side of the conversation, especially not with Emma and her quick wit.

 **“Yea, Mrs Locksworthy what about her?”** Emma now far more confused, she simply couldn’t see the connection between her mother’s best friend and Regina Mills.

“ **Well Zelena is Regina’s Sister, well technically they are half-sisters, but I never said that.”** MM confesses with a huge smirk on her face, waiting for it to settle in with Emma when finally.

“ **What? No ways! You never said!** ” Emma smiled and then as though something in her brain had clicked with what happened before the Facebook notification that had lead her down this path of Freaking out.

 **“Holy Shit! She just spoke to me on the phone and like ordered 4 Apple Pies for tomorrow, she said she’ll come pick them up tomorrow morning early. I can’t believe I just spoke to The Evil Queen’s sister!”** Emma placed her hands on her mother’s shoulders and shook her. She knew the sister of the ‘The Evil Queen’ almost her whole life.  ‘Wait’ Emma thought to herself. ‘I know her whole family! I was in her childhood house. OMG!’ Emma didn’t know what to do with herself.

 **“Why did you tell me, mom?”** Emma shook her head, while she laughed .MM looked at her adopted daughter.   _‘How far they had come from their first meeting’_ MM thought to herself.

MM and her husband David discovered that they couldn’t have children. They went to doctor after doctor but there was nothing that could be done for them. Saddened but the fact that they couldn’t have their own child MM and David were still encouraged by their love for children to still have a family. They began of looking into adoption. When they found out about a little girl that was abandoned at birth and heard her story of the tragic story of how her mother died saving Emma from a fire leaving her father to bring her up alone. Though her father attempted to look after the baby Emma, overwhelmed with either the mounting hospital bills or juggling work and childcare he too abandon her, this time to the side of the road near a Diner.  Baby Emma ended up in the system. Under normal circumstances a baby her age could have been adopted at the drop of a hat unfortunately Emma’s case had been out of the ordinary from the day of her conception. The few scars that marred her beauty made sure she was always overlooked .That baby had grown up to be a little girl struggling to find her place. Emma was 13 when MM and David first found out about the blonde little girl with glasses and a past riddled with tragedy. Was just a little girl desperately seeking love and thus would rebel in order to get any form of attention? **“Children need Love David, I know she’s older than we were looking into but look at her, Darling.”**  MM remembers telling her husband after they had only met her a few times whilst visiting the orphanage. The process was a long and complicated one, however when Emma was 14, she finally and officially had a family.

Most times Emma would, now still at the age of 28, call them by their names. It was only in moments of trust and need that Emma called them mom and dad. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel love towards them or from them but she still couldn’t get over the fact that at any moment like her birth and foster parents, they too would abandon her.  

Even after having been with the Nolan’s for 14 years. 14 Years of having a family, Emma would always remind herself that she had 13 years of experience being unwanted before she met the Nolan’s. MM knew that all too well and so she would sure that she would always be there for her daughter. That’s why they had never pushed Emma to change her last name to theirs or why they had never even asked her to add it on. She was Emma Swan from the moment she was born. Emma Swan was who her mother saved.  It was all she had when she had nothing. It was who she always became when she was returned family after family. And it who she would be if the Nolan’s ever decided that she was still not who they imagined she would be.  Swan was her security Blanket.

 **“I’m sorry dear. I just thought you knew.”** MM smiled as she headed to the back, she took her daughter by the hand and held them to the lovely garden at the back of their Bakery, MM sat them both down on a bench and then whispered.

 **“I’m let you in on a secret my darling.”** Emma was continued to looked confused, _‘What on earth could it be?_ ’ Emma thought to herself but simply replied with a single word **“Okay.”**

 **“The only time Zelena orders Apple pies is when Regina is going to be in town. Regina is Crazy for Apples. Since Zelena is ordering 4, I’m going to assume her mom and dad will be back from their trip as well.** ” Emma’s Eyes shot open in that moment.

 **“No ways! Oh god I know them! Uncle Henry! His my.... OMG!! You really think his going to be back?”** Emma had once again begun to freaking out. MM started to giggle when Emma had squat down in attempts to calm down herself down. She needed to breathe.

 **“Like Mom seriously, how could you know this, all of this and not tell me?”** Emma asked however before MM could have gotten the chance to answer the question Emma had asked of her the timer in the Kitchen had gone off, a signal that the Pies were ready to be taken out over the oven.  Emma quickly ran and had gently began to remove them from the oven. No way would she burn those babies. Once Emma had all the pies out and placed the next batch in. Emma sat down and grabbed her phone she wanted to text her best friend, Ruby Lucas to tell her all about it. However once she’s typed it up Emma looked down at her screen and shook her head.

‘Nah, she’s a person too.’ Emma told herself. She cleared her message. Well at least now Emma realized that her dream of meeting ‘The Evil Queen’ was more of a reality, especially since she had practically grown up in front of Regina’s whole damn family these last 14 years.

An hour after that Emma and her day was done. She had cleaned up. She smiled at the thoughts of the day that had passed. Emma smiled and looked at her phone. That was when she got the idea. She did a quick search for a Minion, she selected one with an apple, and Emma smirked to herself. She logged onto Facebook, navigated herself towards Regina’s wall. She took a deep breath, she then began to speedily type a message, and she then went about adding the Minion Image.

_‘Thanks for the Accept Miss Mills. Have a wonderful day’_

Emma stared at it for a few moments. Before she could change her mind Emma clicked on ‘Post’. It was then that she realized that she was holding her breath Emma inhales quickly. ‘What a day.’ Emma had thought.  

Emma decided that since Zelena had planned to collect the Apples Pies early the next morning that she would bake Regina’s pies fresh Emma wanted them to be steaming upon collection. It was at that moment that Emma had stopped “‘ **The Evil Queen’ is going to eat my Pies”** Emma took another deep breath in, she found she had done that a lot that day. However it had ensured that she was finally calm. Her freaks out were over.

That was until 2 Hours later when Emma had gotten a Notification from Facebook which had simply read:

 _‘Names Regina, Dear’_ this had left Emma Swan once more in her freak out mode. Which had Emma almost dropping her phone in the Hot Cocoa that was before her.

The Evil Queen!

Her idol!

Her childhood crush!

Was now not only her Friend on Facebook but she had replied to her post. It was officially the best day ever until that point.

 **“Regina!”** Emma whispered to herself as she smiled

 **“I’m bake you the best damn Apple Pie you will have ever have, So much so that you will fall madly in love with me”** Emma giggled at her silliness. She could at least dream couldn’t she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met Emma Swan, now it's time to meet the lovely Regina Mills our beloved 'Evil Queen'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support thus far. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully Chapter 3 won't take as long..

Chapter 2 Regina

Regina was sitting at her Desk in her study; she had completed her plans for her upcoming break after having been busy nonstop for almost a year.  She was now left with the task of informing her manager, Sidney Glass.

 **“Yes Sidney I am going home to my family, No I won’t need you to book me a flight or rent me a car I’m driving down.  Yes Sidney, I said I was driving. Now just hold the fort, my next scheduled job is only in 2 months.”**  

Regina was left feeling frustrated. Sidney had a way of getting on her nerves. He was good at his work but Regina had had enough. **“Sidney I’m ending the call now. Only Emergency’s!”**

Regina ended the call before her manager could tell anything else.  She adored the man; he was good for her career even though he had at times attempted to blur the lines between them. Regina had reminded him on such occasions that they had a purely professional relationship. After she had the tiring call with Sidney, Regina had decided that she needed some excitement and thus she rang up her Big sister.

Regina took a deep breath as she heard the dial tone.

 **“Zelena, Good day”** upon she heard her sister’s voice Regina had a smile plastered on her face.

 **“Hey there Z!”** Regina greeted. When it came to being on the phone Regina always maintained a stern voice. However when it came to her family her voice rivalled honey. They had an hour long conversation

 **“OMG Sis, how are you? “** It had been eons since they last spoke; Regina heard the excitement in her sister’s voice. It mimicked her own.

 **“Tired, thankfully done with this shoot, I was uhm thinking of coming home Z. Is that still okay? “** Regina knew that it was her home as well but since her sister had moved her family in more permanently she had felt the need to ask.

**“Is that still okay? Regina you’re my sister of course its okay for you to come home it’s your home after all. When? “**

Regina had sighed in relief. There was a time when the sister’s never spoke. They had conflicts that lead to years passing without a single shared word. Regina thought to herself how thankful she was that they had healed the rift.

  **“I’m driving down, leaving in say half an hour from the end of the call. I’ll see you tomorrow “**

Regina had found that the journey home was a way to unwind all on its own.  When she drove her own car, she was in control. She had her music as loud as she wanted and she was never disturbed by fans or the airline it’s self for photos.  Regina had loved her Fans from the moment she had become a member of the ERF Gladiator’s. From the moment she became _‘The Evil Queen’_. Almost 8 years later and her fans were still as loyal as ever. From visiting her on a set of her different movies or TV series to when they sent her gifts. They had her back. She had loyal and amazing fans. She was always ever so popular at Events and Promotions. At least that was how it seemed. However she was in the public eye and thus she never truly had privacy unless it was when she escaped to her home. She had ensured that no one knew exactly where _“home”_ was.

Even Sidney was in the dark. It was more for the protection of her family than just her privacy. She had seen it first hand when a certain estranged fan had gone too far and attacked Regina leaving a permanent reminder.  Regina had been performing in a play with colleagues in order to raise funds. During intermission she was standing with her co-star Daniel Le Stab, the fan had deemed the distance between them to be far too intimate .The Obsessed Fan was one Hilda de Fericks who as Regina later learned had a crush on her. Regina had observed the odd sight of a girl carrying what she had assumed was a prop dagger in clear slight approach the stage, at that moment Regina was unaware of the fact that the girl had been one of her fangirls. Upon realizing the girl’s intensions Regina, with skills previously obtained from ERF Gladiators, attempted to stop her. Unfortunately as skilled as Regina had been her distance rendered her attempt as efficient and effective as the roar of a toothless lion. Hilda had lunged at Daniel with her dagger burring it to the hilt in his heart. All Regina had seen was the handle of the dagger protruding obscenely from his chest as if mocking her failed attempt.

Painted in her mind’s eye was the vacant stare of her co-worker and friend with blood slowly sipping from his wound as his knees caved from underneath his weight. There was nothing she would do. Had Regina not felt such crippling horror upon seeing her dear friend and co-star dead on the floor Regina would have come out of the tragic event safe from harm? However her reaction was not what Hilda required and in a crazed jealous rage attempted to attack Regina as well. However Regina had succeeded in deflecting the worst of the blow coming away with only a small nick from the tip of the dagger. Regina now had a small scar on her top lip from all those years ago. That event had left Regina guarded.  This nevertheless was her time to be alone with her family away from fans. Regina once again smiled. She was going home.

**“Tomorrow wow! Right then, I’ll order your Pie as soon as we hang up! “**

Regina’s smile had grown bigger the moment she heard the magic word. _‘Pie’_. Regina had loved Apple Pie her whole life, she could still recall how when she was younger she would assist her Father in creating the heavenly dessert. It was the Best Pie she had ever had. Regina’s fathers Henry had known his daughters weakness and would without the knowledge of his wife Cora, bake one extra just for the two of them to enjoy fresh and hot. It always triggered Regina’s fondest memories with her father. He hadn’t made pie in years.  Not since after everything had changed. Regina had to admit that the last few years, 3 approximately if she were to truly think back. Zelena had found a Bakery that had rivalled her father’s pie. With that Regina had happily replied

 **“Thank you Z you’re the best “** Regina heard her sister laugh, she could practically see Zelena shaking her head.

**“You are only saying that because I’m getting you Apple Pie “**

Regina would never deny Apple Pie had been a reason, but she knew it wasn’t the only reason. Zelena had always had her back, even if Regina had not seen it every step of the way. When she looked back at her life, knowing what she didn’t know then, she could see it.

**“Well maybe “**

Regina teased the only way a little sister would. Regina loved to banter at the best of time, to have done it with Zelena was even better. They hadn’t done so in months. Regina knew it was long overdue. She had enjoyed it and she knew Zelena had as well.

**“Ha! I knew it, using me for my connections. “**

Zelena had sat at her kitchen table as she enjoyed immensely the light sound of her baby sister’s voice. Far too often for her preference when they spoke during Regina’s work schedule she could hear the way her younger sibling’s voice was riddled with strain and stress.  Nonetheless when they had moments such as these, it felt like they were children again.  She looked forward to the time with Regina in the few coming weeks. She had taken a private vow to ensure Regina would relax and smile as much as possible. Regina’s life had been like chalk when compared to the cheese like image the public was privy to. Zelena knew the bitter truth and believed more than anyone how much Regina deserved happiness.

**“Aw Come on Z, you can’t deny it is really good Apple Pie. Don’t tell Daddy but I think it might be just as good as his used to be. “**

Regina had smiled, it was the truth but she would never inform her father of that. It would break his heart; Regina never wanted to see that again.

 **“The things a sister wouldn’t do, how about 2 like usual.** “

Zelena knew that with Regina it would be more and she was right.

Regina blushed to herself **“Uhm Z “**

**“Good Lord! You’re such a pig when you’re down here! What would your fitness crazed colleagues say of this Pie eating obsession of yours? “**

Regina deserved it Zelena thought recalling a photo she had seen of Regina in a magazine. Regina was far too Bony for her liking. She would add more meat to her sister while she was here. If it meant feeding her Apple Pie everyday then she would.

**“It’s real good pie. Plus it’s Apple Pie and Apples are really good for you. Please Zelena! “**

Zelena knew that tone of voice, were Regina in front of her she knew she would have been presented with the ‘ _puppy dog eyes’_. She sighed as to signify her reluctance, where there was truly none at all.

**“Only because I love you and you’re my baby sister that I haven’t seen in ages who is probably going to work it off anyways “**

Regina was a fitness freak, Zelena knew it all too well. From childhood, Regina was constantly seeking her Mother’s acceptance. Acceptance she would never receive. One harsh comment from Cora when Regina was 9 sent Regina down a spiral of unusual behaviour until one day she found athletics, her passion. Regina had attempted to use that passion in hopes of gaining her mothers’ approval .That wish had remained exactly that, a wish.

It wasn’t until recently that Regina had decided to make decisions for herself and not for the approval of Cora. However Zelena knew that deep down Regina was still lead but the dream of someday being accepted by Cora for who she was and not who Cora wanted her to be.

Regina giggled slightly to herself, she had won this round.

 **“I love you too “** she replied to her sister.

**“Yea, yea if you say so. “**

Zelena had found the number to the bakery in her notebook whilst she had been talking to Regina. She knew exactly who to call.

 **“See you tomorrow “** Regina replied excitedly, for she was headed home.

**“Yes, I’ll inform Mother. “**

 Zelena heard the hitch in Regina’s breathing at the mention of their mother. Perhaps she should have waited until Regina arrived home .Before Regina had the chance to reply Zelena continued.

**“Actually Mother and Henry are away. We will have time for ourselves first. “**

As Zelena spoke she jotted down a reminder to herself.

‘Send Mother away!’

 **“Oh Thank God.”** Regina exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She loved her mother but the intention of spending the vacation back home was relaxation. Granted she knew she would eventually have to see her mother in order to see her father, but if at all costs she would avoid Cora for as long as possible.

**“Later Little Sis!”**

 Zelena smiled, she knew the response she would get.

**“It’s The Evil Queen to you. Zelena Judith Dorothy von der Berg Locksworthy.”**

For the life of them they never knew why Cora had insisted on torturing her children with multiple names.

**“To the rest of the world yes, but to me you will always be…”**

Zelena started but Regina interrupted her.

**“Don’t you Dare?”**

Regina said with a Villainous tone to her voice. She hated her Full Name. She would have had it legally changed but the thought of Cora finding out as she surely would stop her. She would never voluntarily evoke her mother’s wrath. To the world she was Regina _‘The Evil Queen’_ Mills but at home she was Regina Marie Elizabeth Mills. Thankful that her father was Mills unlike Zelena’s.

Henry had offered to adopt Zelena but she was already 16 at the time and to Zelena it didn’t make sense. Even if she had known him most her life. Years after, Zelena would confess this to him.

_‘I’m sorry I didn’t see you were my father before. I should have taken it then.’_

Zelena had cried on Henry’s shoulder. His answer however was one that would remain with her always.

_‘You are my daughter. It may not be in blood or name but you my dear Zelena. You are in my heart and you are as much mine as Regina is.’_

Regina had stood by the door that day. Her love for her father grew more. When Zelena’s father had proven once more this true nature as with every other time he did, Henry was there. Henry had always been there for both his daughters. It had made Regina wonder if she were to ever be a parent, would she be more like her mother or father? Zelena had adapted the skill of surprising her children with her responses. She was a wonderful mom, and Regina looked forward to seeing her niece and nephew again. They unlike the rest of the world knew her as anything but _‘The Evil Queen’_ being far too young to have seen any of her works. Other than her brief appearance on a commercial she had done a year earlier.

**“Zelena don’t you even think about it”**

Regina had changed her tone to what her sisters trained ears picked up as a plea.

**“Does that mean I win?”**

Zelena giggled. Regina wasn’t sure if she was to accept defeat or to stand her ground and hear her sister call her by her childhood nickname, as much as she disliked her full name her sister’s nickname for her was much worse.

**“Never!”**

Regina stood her ground. It wasn’t in her to give up. That was what had made her stand out and be the successful person she was. As least it was only the two of them or that was what she had thought until she heard it.

**“See you tomorrow Auntie Peewee”**

Regina had dramatically gasped at the sound of her niece and nephew betraying her. When they had giggled at the shear silliness of the name Regina could not hold it in and she too had begun to laugh along with them.

**“Innocent Children! How could you. Zelena. You fight so dirty.”**

Zelena knew her sisters weaknesses and she would never be caught having revealed them to the world however it did not mean she hadn’t the right to use them against her.

**“Bye”**

They both ended the call. Zelena had gone and done what she had written on her notepad. Regina however took a moment to see if after an hour of talking to Zelena, she would have any messages.

Regina looked at her phone. She had a notification from her Facebook.  

_‘Friend request from Emma Swan. You have 5 Mutual Friends’_

and her father was one of them and family friend MM.

**“Okay Emma, if my father knows you, you’re in the clear for now, but I’m keeping my eyes on you.”**

Regina clicked on accept button. She had thrown all her important belongings into her duffel bag, in between all the events she attended and the TV shows she appeared on and with the possible movie, Regina almost always lived in hotels and a suitcase nonetheless going home was easy. Regina thought back on how her career started as an athlete over 10 years ago, her mother wasn’t happy with the career choice but it was something Regina knew she was good at and it had kept Cora off her back regarding her weight.  After 2 years Regina became _‘The Evil Queen’_ and took part in body building.

After the ERF Gladiators ended Regina turned actress. She became very well-known the world over and had to present herself a certain way. Almost as though even off set she was playing a role that wasn’t really her. Being in the public eye was far from easy. In fact only one person knew that Regina was Gay, that person was Zelena, no one else knew, not Sidney nor her parents. She had even gone as far as to _‘date’_ men for events just so not to be seen as unusual, admittedly gaining her mother’s approval was part of the reason for the illusion.  Thankfully not everyone knew of her secret hiding place. In Storybrooke Regina could just be herself, she wasn’t the Evil Queen or some character people loved to hate. No In Storybrooke she was just one of the Mills girls.

Thankfully with most of the things she wore when she was home were already there permanently so all she needed was just a bag of the must haves.  Throwing the bag into the back of her Mercedes Benz Regina looked at her phone. It was clear. With that she smiled and headed homeward.

Regina was approximately halfway when she decided that she was due for a break. She made a stop to fill her beauty of a car up and get some well needed coffee. It was at this moment that Regina had once again checked her phone. She had yet another notification.

_‘Emma Swan wrote on your wall’_

Smiling Regina shook her head as she read it.

‘Thanks for the Accept Miss Mills. Have a wonderful day’

There was even an image attached. Regina had in that instance thought she had seen the Minion Image with the Apple before. Nevertheless she brushed the thought aside and went on to reply.

_‘Name’s Regina, Dear’_

_‘Silly girl’_ Regina thought and skimmed though the photos linked to Emma Swan’s profile as she waited for her double expresso…

**“Well, well Miss Swan, Aren’t you intruding. Balls in your court my dear.”**

Regina thought to herself as she drank her coffee and started her last 4 hours towards her Home she plugged her phone into the car charger, blasted her music. Regina couldn’t help but smile as she drove. It had truly been an eventful day to say the least.   


	3. Chapter 3 - Only but the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long delay. I understand how it feels to read a fic and then have it either just randomly end or never update. I'm sorry you had to feel it with this one. I promise to try my best not to take as long in the future. Thank you to those you stuck around. 
> 
> This Chapter is for you lovely readers. Hope you enjoy.

_‘Name’s Regina, Dear’_ Is the message Emma had woken up to as she started her extra early day, in order to bake the best damn pie’s ‘Regina’ would ever have.

‘Wow’ she thought ‘I get to call her by her name, Regina.’ Emma smiled as she showered and got ready for a busy long Saturday.

*********

Zelena had woken up early that morning as arranged the day before. It was earlier than usual and she had half expected the store to still be closed or for the Apple pies to be cold having been baked the day before however as she stepped into the bakery Zelena could smell the fresh scent of Apple pies. Zelena heard the ping of the timer of the oven as she stepped over the threshold. MM had come in early along with her daughter Emma to ensure that the place looked presentable when Zelena arrived. Zelena might be one of her closest and longest friends but they had an image to maintain even at 5am.

Emma was at the back taking the pies out the oven and placing them in the Pie boxes she had her best friend Ruby design a few years back. This time Emma took extra care with these Apple Pies as she knew who Zelena was getting them for. It wasn’t that Emma didn’t always put in 100 % when she was baking all clients were equal of course but somehow knowing that it was for one of her idols, who was she kidding? Her biggest Idol and slight crush (Okay major crush), who as of the day before just happened to be one of her Facebook Friends now. Emma wanted to impress and so she made sure these were the best pies she ever made.

Granted it took her longer to roll out the pastry ensuring it was smooth and that the crust was sure to be flaky, Emma had carefully sat and weaved the top crust into an intricate lacy pattern that she was to place on top after she adding the Honeycrisp apples and even though they were to be baked Emma made sure they were the best and shiniest Honeycrisps she could get her hands on. Emma had looked at every detail with magnifying glasses. Instead of the usual pouring of apples in Emma had placed each apple slice close to the next knowing that when apples bake they would shrink, Emma wanted to guarantee that each bite was filled with yummy goodness. Layer for layer she placed the sliced apples and then slowly lowered her woven top unto the pies. Before she placed them in the Oven Emma stood and inspected them from every angle. Something had been missing. And then it came to her. Quickly rolling out more of the pie crust, Emma had cut it into 3 long strips for each pie, she then braided them together carefully and placed it around the edge of the woven top this way it had neatly joined the bottom crust with the top. There was nothing more she could add, she was content and so she placed the pies in the oven to bake.

Emma hadn’t done it just to impress Regina ‘The Evil Queen’ Mills, no she had taken Uncle Henry into account as well she had to make him proud. However it did raise some questions in Emma’s mind. She’d have to remember to ask him on her next visit.

Emma heard Zelena walk in just as the timer went off. She was on her way to the front with the pies when she overheard MM and Zelena talking.

 **“Zelena Good morning, How are you my dear?”** MM started the conversation off. Emma still could not get over how friendly her mother was. MM would crack up a conversation with anyone. Emma recalled one such occasion; they had stopped at the store and Emma ran into the Grocery store for ingredients to make dinner, upon reaching the car, she found MM talking to the woman in the car next to theirs. MM had greeted the woman and then they drove off.

 **“Who was that MM?”** Emma had asked.

 **“Oh I didn’t get a name, a nice young lady she was, oh I should have gotten a name for you I think you two would get on very nicely…”** MM had casually replied.

 **“Wait. You don’t know her at all?”** Emma had been confused.

 **“Just met the young lady. She drove up and parked next to me, her mom got out of the car and she was singing along to a song and so when it stopped I complemented her on her lovely singing voice. It was really beautiful as I recall”** MM had started trailing off

 **“Mom!”** Emma knew that the single word would snap MM back.

 **“Oh yes and then we just started talking… Don’t look at me like that Emma dear.”** Emma looked shocked at her mother and shook her head

 **“I don’t know how you do that, that’s all”** and they continued on home. Thinking back Emma knew that her mother’s sunny disposition was more than helpful in running the front of the bakery. But it still surprised Emma every so often.

 **“MM love. It has been far too long. I’m so sorry to have you up so early just for me.”** Zelena had responded as they hugged each other in greeting.

 **“Nonsense, you’re a busy lady. Working and keeping those little ones of yours busy as well.”** MM and Zelena had both smiled.

 **“Being open early for you or any member of your family is something both Emma and I will happily do. It’s the least we can do after everything.”** MM had smiled softly and Zelena placed her hand on MM’s arm and spoke softer.

 **“Really, you’re practically Family. No need to give us special treatment. You would have done the same for me or my little ones. Though I admit Regina will be happy to have Apple Pie when she comes home. She’s been driving through the night.”** Zelena smiled

 **“Why yes, please send my regards to Regina after she has rested. “** MM smiled She and Regina weren’t Enemies and though they had very little contact that which they did have was off.

 **“I will and Thank Emma for me again for the Apple Pies they Regina’s ultimate favourites, she’ll love them, the aroma alone is divine. “** Zelena took in a deep breath and smiled brightly knowing that Regina would love the scent of Apple Pie in the morning.

 **“Hang on, Emma Sweetie come here quickly, bring the 4 Apple Pies with you please. “** MM had called back without realizing that Emma had been within earshot the entire time.

Emma had checked herself and brushed the flour off her chest and hands then quickly joined the pair in front with pies tied together in sets of 2 to make them easier to carry.

 **“Ma’am, very nice to see you again. “** Emma smiled politely with a brief nod in Zelena’s direction. She might have known Zelena most of her time being with MM and David but she still remained slightly shy towards her. If it wasn’t for them Emma might have been somewhere else completely.

 **“It’s Zelena! Honestly _Ma’am_ good heavens no. Save that for my mother and she’ll love you.”** Zelena and MM laughed while Emma blushed a fierce red.

 **“I’ll keep that in mind”** Emma nodded handing over the Apple Pies, her master pieces to Zelena.

**“Thank you for the Apple pies Regina will love them, she’s on her way now. Glad I could still order some from you, it was a rather last minute surprise from Regina yesterday.”**

**“I suppose Regina was just full of surprises Yesterday”** Zelena raised her eyebrow in question to what MM could have been referring to but Emma knew what her mother was saying so Emma whispered to MM

 **“MM, don’t”** but MM had continued not having heard Emma or pretending that she hadn’t Emma wasn’t too sure which.

 **“Regina had my Emma in complete Freak out mode yesterday afternoon,”** MM had smiled while Emma face palmed herself, mournfully shaking her head.

 **“How so?”** Zelena’s interest was piqued, as far as she knew Regina didn’t know Emma or who baked the pies. Regina had known MM of course she was her best friend but Regina had been away for so long, first to boarding school and then with her new career path and now her current working schedule she was hardly ever in Storybrooke so as far as Zelena could recall she wasn’t around when MM and David adopted the young Emma.

Emma grunted.

 **“MM please don’t”** MM and Zelena both looked at Emma

 **“Come now MM spill those beans”** Emma sighed her mother’s biggest weakness was that she was bad at keeping secrets. She sat down and sighed as MM once again continued to tell Zelena everything.

 **“Well you see they are now Facebook friends”** Emma sure she was beetroot red, she couldn’t take it anymore.

 **“Mom, shush. Please”** Both older women laughed and MM nodded, she knew that when Emma used the _‘mom’_ word that she would have to tell Zelena more later.

 **“Aw well I’ll make sure she thanks you herself then”** Zelena started towards the door and MM walked her out whilst Emma returned to her kitchen.

 **“Bye Emma”** Zelena said but Emma hadn’t heard.

 **“I’ll phone you later and tell you more about Emma and her crush on your baby sister…“** MM winked as Zelena left. MM headed to the kitchen where Emma sat on her stool in the corner.  

 **“Why did you tell her I was freaking out? Now Zelena’s  gonna tell Regina and she’s gonna laugh.  I’m gonna be just another silly Fan girl. I don’t want to be just like the others I….”** Emma sighed

**“Aww sweet heart I’m sure that’s not what she’ll think. After all didn’t you hear Zelena?  Your Apple Pies are Regina’s Favourite so you’re not just a, what did you call it? A Fan girl?”**

**\---------**

Emma must have it really bad, MM thought; Recollecting when Emma had come out to them. Emma was 18, legally adult. Emma had chosen to tell them at this age for the fear of them not accepting this part of her and then sending her back to the foster system. So when she told them and they wanted nothing to do with her she could just leave. Use the money that she had saved being with them and do it alone. Like she had to in the past. She had hoped they would accept her but Emma didn’t want to risk it and end up back there, she actually liked it with the Nolan’s. To say her history had made her weary of depending on others would be the understatement of the century. MM and David however happily accepted Emma for who she was. They didn’t treat her any less than they had before. It had touched Emma so much that she could truly feel at home with them. MM knew before Emma told them however but she waited for Emma to make the decision to tell them, not wanting to make Emma do anything she didn’t feel ready for. However MM could see Emma more than Idolized Regina _‘The Evil Queen’_ Mills, far more than she admitted to MM or herself. MM had assumed Emma had a crush on Regina as well. However MM had presumed that Emma knew who Regina since Regina’s family had been a huge part of the Nolan’s family life for years and subsequently had then been fairly involved in Emma’s life. Their History with Regina’s family was long and winding. Emma had been to the house many a times. On the other hand after the _“Freak out”_ Emma had the day before MM realized that to Emma, Regina was just a far off celebrity she had a crush on. MM wanted to change that if she could.  

Emma had started baking her next batch of pies, Blueberry this time around placing them in the oven when she thought to herself _“Fuck it”._ She went to her phone once the Blueberry pies were in the oven. She stood starring at her phone, she thought it threw. What’s going to lose being a fan girl anyways? It’s not like shed ever be anything more so she posted on her Facebook page.

_\---_

_\---“You’ll Never Guess whose Going have one of my Apple Pies soon…---_

_\---None other than the Evil Queen @Regina Mills.---_

_\---I’m nervously excited!”---_

_\----_

Emma had even dared to even tag Regina in the post.

**“All or nothing, right Swan?”**

She took a deep breath and put her phone away and started on the next few orders. Making a mental note of all the things she needed for the recipe going about her day trying not to think about the fact that Regina could be having her Apple Pie at any moment.

 ****

Regina pulled up the drive way after her long drive Home, there it stood the mansion just as it always had been, and maybe a fresh coat of paint but that was her childhood home. Parking her car in her usual spot at the back Regina grabbed her bag threw it over her shoulder. There was no doubt Regina was happy to be home. First thing Regina thought she would do was sleep in her bedroom in her very own bed. 

However Regina’s plans changed the moment she opened the doors and walked into the house, she could smell them. The smell was faint but Regina knew they were in the house. There was no doubt about it. Regina had dropped her bag at the stairs and her keys on the table, she went straight to the kitchen not evening looking for anyone.

If one were to have asked Zelena about the next few moments, she would swear she had just got home, put the pies in the kitchen on the counter and switched the Coffer maker on. Barely been upstairs to check on her children, who were still fast asleep it was a rare occasion one she happily accepted after all it was barely 5:30 am. By the time she headed back down, saw Regina’s bags on the floor by the steps without having to look for her little sister Zelena knew where Regina was just by a single sound she followed this sound to the kitchen after quietly sneaking down the passage.  Zelena smiled to herself, she had been right. Zelena quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket too snap a few pictures for black mailing purposes once she had more than enough evidence Zelena creeped up on Regina who was distracted from the rest of her surrouding.

 **“Seriously Regina you couldn’t say hello first! “** Regina jumped with a mouth full of pie and a guilty expression on her face... Swallowing her piece Regina finally spoke

**“Bloody Hell Zelena I could have chocked. “**

**“Would serve you right! “** Zelena Looked down at the pie box in front of her baby sister shocked and yet not surprised at all.

 **“Oh my God Regina you had almost the half the pie!”** Regina blushed and smiled

 **“It’s still Hot! It’s amazing almost like Father’s Pie. I smell coffee if you pour us some I might share…”** Both sisters started laughing, Zelena poured them some coffee and got herself a spoon as well and sat across from her sister. Regina had a smile on her face, a genuine one. Zelena had missed moments such as these. The two sister sat having Apple Pie and Coffee catching up. Once full and on their second pie they both stopped Regina out of seer exhaustion and Zelena due to the fact that she had heard her little ones stirring they would soon join them downstairs.

 **“I’d seriously marry this pie, if I could, but it would be a short marriage”** Regina joked,

 **“Well my dear sister why not marry the one who makes the pies”** Regina took it as a joke but Zelena had meant it in a way. Regina turns to her Big sister and laughing

 **“Sure thing, only problem is I don’t know them and no one is ever interested in me”** Regina went to the sink and put their cups and utensil away.

 **“Well as of yesterday you do Peewee. You know that girl you accepted on Facebook? Does the name Emma Swan ring a bell perhaps? Well she’s is your baker Regina.”** For a moment Regina had to think the exhaustion slowing her down when she finally clicked.

 **“The girl that called me Miss Mills? Oh my Lord. Her Apple Pie is Orgasmic!”** Regina pleased she accepted the girls request after all. Looking at the Pie Box that had a little Minion on it… Of course that’s where she had seen it.  

 **“I’ll let you in on a little secret.”** Zelena started to whisper which had made Regina step closer to her.

 **“And a Birdie told me she had a slight freak out session yesterday when you accepted her friend request”** Zelena smiled and continued there was more.

 **“She even blushed at the thought of you sending her a thank you message for the Pies. I’d say I think she has a crush on you but...”** before Zelena could finishing Regina just laughed it off

 **“Don’t be silly my dear, no one crushes over _the Evil Queen_.”** Regina smiled. Shaking off her sisters silly remarks it was true no one ever crushed on her. She was the Villain the bad guy in almost every story. Yes she had fans and supporter, and yes she had dated but nothing too serious as the dating she wanted to do had to be in secret and the dating she did in the public eye had been mostly for promotional work anyways.

 **“Ha! That’s where you are wrong! I was informed that she most definitely does have a crush on you Regina my dear little sister, I gather you haven’t been on Facebook in a while, perhaps you should look at your Facebook Page!”** Zelena smiles and sits down to watch the show.

Regina raised her eyebrow popped out her phone and saw she had a notification

\---

**_\---Emma Swan_ ** _mentioned you in a post 2 hours ago---_

_\---You’ll Never Guess whose Gonna have one of my Apple Pies soon…---_

_\---None other than the Evil Queen @Regina Mills.---_

_\---I’m nervously excited!”---_

_\---_

Shocked Regina looked up from her screen and directly at her sister who just stood staring at her with a _‘Told ya so’_ grin on her face…

 **“How’d you know? You’re not friends on Facebook!”** Regina questioned her sister and sat down.

 **“Emma’s Mother is MM remember my best friend. The one you don’t really like because she’s ‘too friendly’ for your liking. Well she phoned me when I wasn’t even 5 minutes away from the bakery. Apparently Young Emma has been nervous Ever Since you two became friends on Facebook yesterday. She even baked these extra early today so that you’d get a hot fresh batch.”** Zelena looked at the bin with the empty box in it.

 **“And after the way you devoured that poor pie.”** Zelena said as she popped out her phone to reveal the photos she took of Regina doing exactly that in her very own world.  Regina gasped at the sight of herself 

 **“After the way you devoured the girls Apple Pie, the least you can do is send her a thank you message. Don’t you think?”** Zelena had Regina right where she wanted her.

 **“Don’t you dare do anything with that Picture, I’m a public figure Zelena... Delete it!”** Regina tackled her sister and started to fight her sister for the phone, of course she had won, she was an ERF Gladiator after all. She took the phone and deleted all the photos.

 **“There it’s gone**!” Regina handed her sister the phone feeling quite satisfied with herself.  But then once she saw the smirk on her sister’s face she knew something was up…

 **“What did you do?”** Regina stood in front of her sister arms crossed, raised eyebrow.

“ **Zelena Judith Dorothy von der Berg Locksworthy** , **What the Hell did you do?”** Regina was going all evil eye on her sister, she might be small but she was tough.

 **“Nothing yet, Miss Low Tech! You know there’s something called a Cloud right? It does something called Synchronization. Ever Heard of it?”** Zelena smiled, she had her sassy pants on today.

 **“Oh God, I didn’t delete it did I?”** Regina sighed. She knew she was in trouble now. She played the name card again twice in the course of a 16 hour span…

 **“Nope I still have it, oh and little sis. That only works with mom and Robin if his lucky. “** Zelena was referring to the fact that her little sister had twice now  played a dangerous game, the name game. One Regina had lost the day before and knew there was always a price when it came to losing.

 **“What Must I Do?”** Regina asked, making sure she used her pouty face in hopes  the punishment would be too server.

 **“Send Emma a Message, tell her thank you for the pie and that you loved it. Or else**.” Zelena raised her own eyebrow at her sister.

**“Jeez, Fine.  Fine I’ll do it.”**

Regina took her phone out and started typing, clearing the message and typing again and again until finally she posted it. Regina finally showed it to her Sister.

 **“Are you happy now?”** Regina smiled, she was too. But she wasn’t going to show it not all at once to Zelena. 

\---

_\---“Yes I the Evil Queen have a weakness and it is @Emma Swan’s Apple Pie.---_

_\---Thank you for the lovely freshly baked hot Apple Pie I came home to.---_

_\---_ _I might need to come in for a few more.”---_

_\---_

 

Zelena smiled, all she wanted was for Regina to say thank you, this was more than she was hoping for but now she knew there was something from Regina as well. Zelena made a mental note to speak to MM again.

 **“I said thank the girl, not kill her!”** Regina just shook her head.

 _‘Seriously how bad could it be?’_ She thought to herself.

 **“Guess I’m just really tired then. I’m going to go get some sleep later. Don’t touch my Pie!”** Regina laughed and headed to her bedroom she grab her bag and snuck up. Avoiding the little ones. She’s greet them later when she had energy, because if she had to do it now she would never get any sleep.

***

 **“MOM!!!!”** Emma was gasping

 **“Holy Fucken Shit!!!”** Emma breathed.  MM had started towards Emma

 **“Mind your Language while at work Emma”** MM had said before seeing her daughter however once she did she saw that Emma was once again in _Freak Out Mode_ MM smiled and quested her nevertheless

**“What is it Emma?”**

**“Look!! Oh god Look”** Emma handed her phone to her mother and she was bended over trying to breath. She couldn’t remember how to breathe…

 **“Breath Emma, Just sit down and breath sweet heart.”** MM tried calming Emma down but there was no chance of that

 **“Regina!! Bloody Hell, she knows it’s me!!”** Emma was freaking out.  She knew it and so did MM. Trying so hard to breath Emma sat on the floor in the kitchen as her mother suggested, her knees bend up and resting her head against the wall… Mentally trying to remind herself how to breathe

_‘Inhale,_

_Exhale,_

_Inhale,_

_Exhale’_

‘In through the nose out through the mouth. In. out. Okay Swan breath. Just breathe. ‘

MM looks at the phone and reads the message

\---

\---“ **Regina Mills** commented on your post.---

_\---Yes I the Evil Queen have a weakness and it is @Emma Swan’s Apple Pie.---_

_\---Thank you for the lovely freshly baked hot Apple Pie I came home to.---_

_\---I might need to come in for a few more_.”---

\---

 **“Aw sweetheart that’s great, means you’ll get to meet her.”** Once the words were said it hit Emma she might get to meet her ‘ _Oh god meet.’_ Emma jumped up , she was just freaking out because of the message but meeting!

 **“Ooh my God I get to meet her?”** MM couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement was possibly a mixture of both.

 **“Mom how the hell am I going meet Regina Mills the Freaken _Evil Queen_? I can’t even stand when she writes on my Facebook posts… If she walks in here… “** The words hit Emma _again ‘if she walks in here ooh god’_ Emma started walking up and down, she was shaking

 **“If she walks in here, I might pass out or worse what if I Freak out even more? Holy Shit! What if I forget how to speak or I talk to fast…”** Emma started to get high pitched the more she spoke. Her hands were shaking. She was jumping up and down…

‘ _Meet Regina Mills’_ calm enough to get words out

 **“I Emma Swan could meet Regina Mills”** Emma sat on her stool stunned into silence.

 **“Well sweetheart, you better be prepared. It might happen sooner than you think”** MM laughed and took a picture of Emma sitting on the stool now eyes wide open staring at her phone freaking out completely. Slowly repeating to herself.

 **“I could meet Regina Mills. Holy Fuck. I can’t believe it! After all the years of Fan girling and following her career. I could actually get to meet her.”** Emma hadn’t even noticed the photo was taken or that MM had walked away. Even more she had no clue that MM had sent the Image to Zelena.

 _“This is Emma in complete Freak Out mode after reading Regina’s comment.”_ A few moments later Zelena had replied with an image of her own…

 _“This was Regina devouring Emma’s Apple Pie. I think we need to talk”_ MM looked at the image and nodded to herself yes. She was indeed in for a season of Emma in Freak out mode with Regina in town, looking up to the heavens.

**“Lord have mercy on us all. This is just the beginning of her Freak Outs”**


	4. Chapter 4 - Injuries, distractions and texting (Lots of texting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a treat to say thank you for your support and to say i'm sorry for making you wait. Here is another chapter to hopefully keep you going till the next chapter. I was originally going to split this one into 2 but i thought against it. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Emma –POV

 

It had been approximately 3 weeks since the First 48, as MM had called it it. 3 weeks since Regina had entered Emma’s life with a Bang! Though Regina hadn’t stopped by the shop yet as she had said she might, it didn’t mean Emma wasn’t having her freak out moments.

The First one was once she stood up from the floor with the intentions of sending a reply to Regina. However Emma had decided that she’d inbox Regina Mills the Evil Queen instead. It would be a less public failure if Regina never answered her and then she would be the laughing fool in the club, and well Regina’s a public figure Emma didn’t want to draw to attention to them with their back and forth chatting should it come to that, or reveal where Regina is and have floods of fans rolling in making her chance meeting Regina even less.  Emma laughed how she had become so cocky. She had hoped there would be a back and forth to be honest. With everything that was Emma she truly had wish there would be if only briefly. To Emma’s amazement there was.

Emma started by sending Regina a message:

\----

_Greetings ma’am,_

_Thanks for the compliment, I’m honoured you love them so much. I look forward to baking you another Apple Pie someday. Meeting you has been a lifelong dream of mine. Well not lifelong but for as long as I’ve been a fan and supporter of yours that is._

_Have a wonderful day._

_Oh uhm Oh You rock_

_Emma_

\----

Emma had taken a breath, she didn’t expect to receive a reply that day yet alone see it the message going from sent to read before her very eyes. She couldn’t believe it she felt her heart racing, suddenly her palm were sweating, she was feeling hot, her shirt was too tight. God she forgot how to breathe.

 _‘Breath Swan breath_ ’ calming herself Emma continued talking to herself.

 _‘She probably just opened and closed it, she’ll read it later.’_ Emma was about to close the window when she saw a bubble pop up

Regina to Emma

\----

_Greetings Miss Swan._

_Heaven’s No. that doesn’t work._

_New rule every time you call me ma’am or Ms Mills I will do the same Miss Swan… It’s Regina. I’ll deny it if you tell a soul but I devoured the first pie almost completely by myself, it is truly amazing. You’re too kind._

_Have a wonderful day as well._

_Look forward to meeting the Apple Pie master or rather mistress_

_\----_

Emma just about freaked out again upon reading the message from Regina.

 **“She’ll be the death of me”** Emma would say to herself.

 **“Oh but what a way to go…”** Emma blushed at her own comment and went about her day further.

***

MM like teasing Emma whenever she saw Regina in town with her sister Zelena and her niece and nephew.

 **“I saw Regina with Roland and Anne today.”** MM popped her head into the kitchen, at the sound of Regina’s name Emma froze rather upset.

 

 **“No ways that’s like the 5 th time already, it’s not fair.”** Emma responded

 **“She says Hi and that she hasn’t forgotten”** MM smiled as she saw Emma stop and look at her suddenly filled with hope.

 

 **“She did like seriously say that? “** Emma freaked out a little... The Evil Queen hadn’t forgotten her yet.

 **“Yes sweetheart. Careful you don’t burn now.”** MM said as Emma was melting sugar for one of the new candy recipes they were rolling out.

 **“Yea yea, what else?”** Emma wasn’t really concentrating… she was trying to listen to her mother as she started to pour the melted sugar into the moulds. The more she listen the less she was focusing on what she was doing and ended up pour and huge blob of hot melted sugar on her left hand.

 

 **“Oh fuck… Hot! Hot! “** Emma screams as she starts jumping dropping the hot pot at this point empty on the floor.

 **“Cold water Emma quick”** MM shouts pushing her daughter to the tap running the cold water down her hand…

 **“Yea okay sorry. Ouch!** ” Emma sat down and looked at her hand. Yea she’s going have to go to the Dr, ‘ _Shit_ ’. She knew from the training she went through the moment she saw her hand and felt the pain that she had second degree burns. Her hand in the few minutes since contact with the melting hot sugar was already swelling even after the cold water, thankfully she had quickly removed her rings and bracelet. She was in tons of pain and not only was her had red it was actually splotchy looking with the blisters forming fast and because it was on her hand to the emergency room she would have to go.

 

Emma would have driven herself but to factors stood in her way number 1 she rode an motorcycle and driving with one hand wasn’t going to work especially with the pain she felt had her unable to think of anything else and second MM wouldn’t let her. Emma didn’t fight her over it and let her mother do it. However MM had to return to the café and so Emma was dropped off at the emergency room.  After seeing Dr Whale and receiving her tetanus vaccine, which even though Emma had a tattoo, she was still afraid of needles and didn’t enjoy that part of it.  Emma now sat waiting for the nurse to give her the antibiotic cream to out on her hand as well as take some home with her to daily change the bandage, and thankfully Emma was given something for the pain, her ibuprofen medication was special to her. She was told that because it was her hand and the time of burn that it would take 4 to 6 weeks to heal. Emma decides to post something on Facebook with a photo.

\----

_\----‘Out of action for a bit----_

_\----Goes to show no freaking out and melting sugar at the same time----_

_\----Is not a bright idea. ----_

_\----Thankfully I have a well trained staff. ’----_

_\----_

Wasn’t long after that, when Emma got a notification that she received an inbox message.  Almost knocking herself out when Emma saw who it was from. None other than Regina Mills. Before she could read it she had to calm herself down.

 ‘Breath Swan, breath’

\----

_\---Hey Emma,---_

_\---Sorry to see you got hurt. Timing sucks because look where I am…---_

_\---Feel better soon dear---_

_\---_

 

Attached was a photo of Regina with MM in the café Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. So she did only what Emma would do and face palmed herself with her burnt hard.

 **“ouch, fuck!”** looking at the screen and typing away a reply.

 

\---

_\---Thanks ma’am, not really helping here.---_

_\---_

 

Emma sent a photo of herself showing her wrapped up hand and a pouting face, maybe it was the pain or the pain killers kicking in but Emma felt a new found source of wit.

 

Almost immediately she got a response back from Regina

\---

_\--- Ahh poor Miss Swan. ;-* ---_

_\----_

 

With a kiss emoticon Emma was shocked. She looked at her screen twice… _‘Ooh hell.._ ’

 

After that the two kept texting other back and forth. Regina promised to come in again when Emma was there, but for the next week she was going away with her whole family. Emma took a deep breath at least MM won’t be able to tease her for the next week about seeing Regina around town.

Throughout the week they were chatting like crazy. Whether it was commenting on each other’s photos or posts, or if they make remarks in private.

 

2 weeks into the Chatting Emma eventually dropped the Miss Mills act, though occasionally she would let one slip in every now and then. Though she wasn’t sure because being called Miss Swan made her feel weird especially from the texts of someone so brilliant or that she was getting comfortable with Regina but it got to an ease between the two.

They continued to chat through and every night when Emma went to bed she’d through the messages, not believing that it was true. Some mornings she even open her messages to Check to see if it was real and not a dream. But it was as real as she was despite not having meet up as yet. Her freak out’s were a little less server but they were still very much in existence.

 

 **“Come on Swan!”** Emma told herself the one day,

 **“she’s just a person”** but nonetheless every time a message come through Emma freaked out, She was controlling it though or at least she thought. Her mother however knew when Emma got a message the poor child had no poker face at all.  At first she teased her just a little. But after a while she left it. Emma was happy. MM could see it in the way she was humming while she was baking. She had a smile on her face. It amused MM of Emma’s attempts to control her freak out sessions. But at least she wasn’t screaming or hyperventilating so it was progress. The real proof though was that Emma was trying out new experiments staying late just to try out new recipes.

 

Emma was different, MM had made a metal not to tell Zelena about it the next time they spoke to see how this was impacting Regina. After all she didn’t want Emma to get her hopes up if nothing was ever going to happen. Even if the likely hood that they will be more than friends was slim to none.

 

 ********

Regina -POV

Regina was enjoying the banter between herself and the young Pie Maker.  Zelena teased Regina immensely over the younger girl’s obvious crush over her baby sister and so at first Regina did her best kept her distance between them. After all she was just home to relax and see her family and unwind before her next big project. She didn’t want to complicate things or create gossip. Often though with Storybrooke being the small town that it was, it wasn’t uncommon for people to see Regina around, after all it wasn’t as though she was hiding that she was here from the locals around. Storybrooke being home and all Regina was comfortable being herself it was home and often Regina would run into MM and they’d chat.

On one occasion MM had convinced Regina to finally come see Emma as she had promised the first day. Saying that Emma would be over the moon with excitement as meeting Regina was all Emma could think about. Zelena of course said yes and Regina was soon on her way. However when Regina came to the café and MM was frantic. Something was different about the woman she saw not half an hour ago.

 **“MM what’s up?”** Regina asked the obviously hysterical woman who was looking around the café as though in search for something or someone.

 **“Ohm Emma’s gone to the Emergency Room, she’s seeing Dr Whale right now at Storybrooke General Hospital. She burnt her hand it’s my fault.”** MM bowed her head. MM was more her sisters best friend or longest friend or whatever it was they called their friendship. Zelena being a full 12 years older, than the surprise that was little Regina. Which actually meant Regina was actually closer to Emma’s age than to MM’s but, nevertheless Regina tried to comfort MM the best of her ability not fully knowing what was happening.

 **“I’m sure that’s not true accidents happen.”** Regina reassured with a tender smile and a pat on the shoulder. MM looked at her and laughed

 **“Actually it’s both our fault.”** Regina looked at MM all confused, nevertheless let her continue.

 **“Oh heaven’s I didn’t even tell her you were coming. What would she have done if I told her or you rocked up here? That girl is hopeless. She’s kill me if I told you this but she has a major crush on you. Has had for years. For at least as long as she’s been in my house that is.”** MM blurted out, Regina blushed slightly and then recovered.

 **“Me? How? Aaw Really? That’s so sweet. By how did it all happen?”** Regina was still so shocked that Emma one of her fan girls had a crush on Regina from all those year ago, the girl she no longer was and yet Emma was still so crazy about the woman Regina had become, that hadn’t happened often. Most of her Fans were either from back when she was an ERF Gladiator or now with her recent work, there were a few die hards but not many.

 **“Truth be told Emma was mad that I’ve seen you a few times already around town and she hasn’t even once gotten the chance to do so. That’s why I asked if you could come over today. When I arrived I told her you send your regards and she was stunned. Thinking back I should have known better, I should have known with the effect you have on her, God I should have waited till she was done with the sugar but I think her excitement rubbed off on me. With the pasts she had, I love to see her happy and smile, she deserves it and you do that to her, without even trying even if she’s freaking out. She got so distracted she spilled the last big of melted sugar on her hand. It got burnt really badly.”** With that MM phone when off...

***

Message from Emma: _I’m off for at least 2 weeks till it’s over the worse. Saw Dr Whale. Had a needle experience, Yay!  Waiting for antibiotic cream that I’ll need to apply daily and painkillers. Fetch me as soon as you can.._

_***_

**“Oh Lord, she’s not very happy. Poor thing is afraid of needles. I know her not being able to be here and being stuck at home. Not good.”** MM sighed.

 **“Let me go get her”** that’s when Zelena got the bright idea.

 **“Hey MM, take a selfie with Regina and she’ll send it to our dear Emma Swan”** MM looked at Regina questioning and confused and then at Zelena

 **“I don’t think that will be helpful”** MM sighed shaking her head.

 **“Ooh trust me it will be, eventually.”** Zelena knew her little sister she had a soft heart even if she always played the evil characters, Emma won’t be happy she might sulk and Regina would feel even worse about all that happened knowing she’s partly the cause and who knows they might chat. Zelena smiled to herself. Regina needs fun and this could keep young Emma out of trouble as well.

So Zelena took Regina’s phone and took the picture immediately sending it to Emma with text that said

\---

_\---Hey Emma,---_

_\---Sorry to see you got hurt. Timing sucks because look where I am.---_

_\---Feel better soon dear.---_

_\---_

Zelena smile. Emma almost immediately reading and replying this is when Zelena finally handed back the phone to her baby sister, the message was not only sent but read as well, no turning back at all.

 **“Zelena, Shame that was mean!”** Regina said all soft slapping her sisters back. Zelena simply smiled faking an ‘ouch’.

 **“Let’s go finish off, See you in a week MM”** Zelena smiled and waved. Meanwhile Regina read Emma’s reply to Zelena’s message.

 

_\---_

_\---Thanks ma’am, not really helping here.---_

_\---_

 Emma had sent a photo of herself showing her wrapped up hand and a pouting face, Regina was glad she wouldn’t have to deal with such an cute looking pout on a daily basis because she’s say yes to just about anything, it gave her pout a run for its money. So feeling totally bad for the girl without truly thinking about it Regina sent a reply.

_\---_

_\---Ahh poor Miss Swan. ;-*---_

_\---_

She added the kiss emoticon once it was sent Regina looked at her screen and actually noticed what she had done.

‘ **Oh hell, how do I dele….’** She said to herself too late as Emma read it ‘ _Ops_ ’ Regina didn’t know when she decided to flirt with Emma but she was and she did and this time Emma wasn’t the only one freaking out.

 **“What have I started?”** Regina softly whispered to herself.

 **“What the hell, I’m young, I’m single. She’s over 21. I can have fun. I’m home to relax and have fun aren’t I?”** Regina asked herself in the mirror once they were home packing her bag for the week long family trip.

After that the two kept texting each other, some were flirtier, some were normal. Regina promised to come in again when Emma was there, after all she did promise the first time now she had the added guilt that she was part of the reason Emma was hurt in the first place, but for now during Emma’s rest Regina spent the next week with her family. They went away.  Regina finally saw her parents who joined them for the trip and as always with Regina, having Cora around wasn’t always fun, which made having a goofy Emma texting her so much more helpful than she thought Emma would ever realize. Cora never approved of Regina. Regina was a surprise so there wasn’t a plan for her in Cora’s life, Cora didn’t want another and so Cora didn’t give all of her time to Regina. Cora had a career to think about it was bad enough she had a preteen but now a baby as well that was Regina. No this new thing was wasn’t going to mess with that. Yes Cora was now the head of the law firm but she wanted more for her girls or well mostly Zelena. Cora had left Regina to her father, who was delight to have a new baby in the house. What made Regina’s childhood a wonderful time was Henry, her father. Henry was a pastry God in their home. He made Regina her very first Apple Pie this is why she loves them so and has a slight (though she’ll never admit it willingly) addiction to them. Henry was a professor years ago, He and Cora met while he was her Common law professor. Cora had met a younger student and had love, but when she fell pregnant, he left her not wanting a burden on his potential career. Over the course of time Cora had the baby Zelena and was struggling. Though looking back she would never say it. Henry gave her extra lessons and soon the young single mother and student and her professor fell for each other. He supported her studies and career and got more into his cooking and let Cora strive for her career.

When Regina arrived Henry was thrilled it was however was not matched by Cora. But he loved her for both of them and he supported both girls when they followed their dreams. Zelena into the psychology department at the university after studying which of course made Cora ever so happy, to have a Dr in the house after she completed her PhD. And Regina in her athletics and now acting. They were happy and so was he. None of them followed his passion for the kitchen but he wasn’t disappointed Cora on the other hand was furious. She calmed down slightly when Zelena married a lawyer from her own firm, one she could have under her thumb, and they eventually had children though Cora was so pleased about it at first, soon realized that they were her legacy and invested in their education. Cora had however give up on Regina and her life style all together.

As dreading as it was for Regina to see her Mother, ever more the opposite with her father, she looked forward to spending as much time with him as possible. It was at this that during the week together that Henry noticed how his youngest was happier than he had ever seen her. She was laughing and smiling and on her phone texting and taking photos’ whatever it was and whomever it was, Henry didn’t mind as long as his baby girl was happy.

Zelena however did know why and she teased her baby sister to no end. Regina dealt with Cora’s critic better this trip, being too distracted by Emma on the phone either making goofy faces and sending it to Regina when she picked up that Regina’s text changed along with her mood or discussing the crazy law and facts or a topic that seemed to bizarre to Regina she couldn’t help but laugh or even smile. Zelena always took note. Regina wasn’t sure how Emma could tell but she was grateful. Well expect the one time when they were all gathered in the living room reading and though Regina had a book on her lap she was texting Emma more and in the silence she burst out laughing, which of course got a disapproving brow raise from Cora.  Regina felt like a teenager or what she imagined one would feel like because for her back then it was all work.

Two weeks into the Chatting Emma and thankfully she had dropped the Miss Mills act. Regina was appreciative only being a few years older than her new found friend she was feeling it add even more to her age. Though she had to admit there was a sight draw to call Emma, Miss Swan.

At first Regina was wary and she’d admit it, she didn’t want to have Emma think there was something that wasn’t or if worse what if Emma turned out to be like Hilda and be an obsessed crazed fan girl.

 **“Come now Regina!”** she would tell herself,

 **“Emma’s not like that she actually cares,”**  but nonetheless every time a message come through Regina read the message a few times trying to think of the answer, when she found that she was over thinking it she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

 _‘Why are you freaking out?’_ she asked herself.  Finally returning to the small town with her sister and her family. Having had enough of Cora to fill a life time, Regina was looking forward to keeping her promise and seeing Emma who had returned to the café, on light work and experimental studies as Emma called it. Regina wanted to see for herself if Emma was truly who she seemed to be through their texting.

Having not even been back 3 hours Regina got a Call from Sidney. She knew the moment she answered the call that she should have just let it ring and ignore it. She knew that this wasn’t going to be good, he always knew not to bother her.

Sidney spoke before Regina could even say a word, knowing well that Regina wasn’t at all pleased her called her she still had weeks at home.

**“yes I know. I’m sorry. But…..”**

**‘Urg’** Regina sighed as Sidney continued and all she could do was to listen. Even though it was the last thing Regina wanted to do, she sat there on her bed listening to Sidney Glass.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a really long time since i posted a chapter, and i'm truly sorry. I moved to the States in April from South Africa and it took some adjusting. Hopefully now I can get back to one of my passions again. I Hope this chapter is Worth it.. Thank you for understanding and all the support. So here it is Chapter 5...  
> Much Love

Chapter 5

 

 **“Yes I know. I’m sorry but…”** Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, already she started to pinch the bridge of her nose feeling a migraine come. Regina listened as Sidney tried to explain why he was interrupting her break.

 **“Well we require you to come back urgently!”** Regina couldn’t believe it, the project was in it’s editing stages, she wasn’t needed. She worked her long hours and done her stunts. Sidney went on not giving Regina a chance to interrupt.

 **The truth is that it’s now in editing and it’s during the editing they noticed a huge fatal mistake!”** Sidney took a breath, and Regina took it as an invitation to speak.

 **“A mistake? I don’t make Mistakes on set Sidney! What the hell kind of mistake is there that I need to return? Did they forget to actually film it. God man I know we’re in the 21 st century but what is the mistake. Tell me!” **Regina knew she wasn’t prefect no one is and yes she makes bloopers on set but at the end of the day she always gave her best performance and made sure they had a shot if not more than one to use for editing. Regina sat on her bed shaking her head waiting for Sidney.

 **“Well spill it man”**  Regina was impatient now he was ruining her time off.

 **“Oh Regina no, it wasn’t you. You acting is faultless! There was a crew member in the background in one of the major scenes and they can’t edit him out. We have to have you come back and reshoot the last scene it’s the most important.”**  Sidney was explaining to Regina and she wanted to exploded tell them they were idiots. But she knew it wasn’t Sidney’s fault she had to return though even if it wasn’t her fault it would affect the movie and her career. So she took a deep breath.

 **“Fine, fine when?”**  She’s didn’t want to take it out on him but she knew if she spoke to him longer she would do it, coz who the hell doesn’t see a crew member on set, she can’t be expected to do that, she trying to focus on her lines, her movement and timing. Regina was trying her best to keep calm.

 **“Well tomorrow if possible if not Thursday at the latest.”**  Sidney told it straight he knew more than anything it was this that would add fuel to the fire.

 **“Tomorrow, really Sidney? You want me there in less than 10 hours? This is their mistake I’m fixing. I’ll be there in 2 days! And Sidney they are paying for my flight there and back!! Do you understand it is their mistake not mine and they are paying me for these hours Sidney I want that in writing before I board the damn flight. Don’t argue, just do it. That is all Sidney. Anything else can wait till I’m there in 2 days. “** Regina didn’t give him time to explain. Sidney knew, he’d make whatever needed arrangements and email the details to Regina. If I liked his job which he did he knew not to say another about the arrangement or try to argue.

 **“Yes of course. Good bye”**  Sidney hang up the call. Regina was frustrated, but she had to do one thing before she left. If anything Regina was a woman of her word and she would keep her promise tomorrow, she will. More so now for having gotten to know Emma Swan, the Pie Maker and friend.  So she picked up her phone from where she dropped it after her call with Sidney and dialled the number, a number she had never called before. She knew Emma was busy and it was the first time she was calling.

 

 

“ _I fell into a burnin' ring of fire_

 _I went down, down, down_  
And the flames went higher,  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.”

Emma’s phone was ringing but her hands were covered in cookie dough.

 **“Mom, can you help me with that.”** It wasn’t until she heard the ring tone again

“ _I fell into a burnin' ring of fire_

 _I went down, down, down_  
And the flames went higher,  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.”

Johnny Cash – Ring of Fire that Emma finally clicked who was on the phone trying to reach her. She couldn’t believe her ears.  Emma had gone into her music file and located this one song for one person and one person only.  Emma had set the tone for Regina when they started texting a while back. It was Regina’s theme song on the ERF Gladiators, the Evil Queen was known for the Ring of fire, she had one punch to the chest that had people gripping it as though their hearts were stolen. This was one call she had to take herself, she didn’t care what her phone would like after but there was no way she was missing this call.

 **“Never mind! Don’t touch it, I’ll get it!  Just watch the oven for me, okay?”**  and she ran out to the back garden before MM could even answer her about the oven.  Emma took a deep breath and answered the call without even realizing she had a smile on her face as she did.

**\------**

**“Hello Miss Mills, Shoot I mean Regina, Hi!”**  Emma’s voice was all cracked. She’d kick herself for that later, she was on the verge of freak out this was in fact their very first call and already Emma was messing it up. She waited a while thinking that she had in fact done something wrong due to the silence. Maybe it was a butt dial and now like the idiot she was she went and answered it. Why would Regina call her anyway? Oh hell but then then Regina started to speak. 

 **“Oh hey Emma, sorry I thought I’d get your voice mail….”** Regina hadn’t expected Emma to answer, she knew she would be busy. She planned to call and leave a message, which thinking about it why didn’t she just text Emma like they usually did. Emma cut her off with a hint of sadness in her voice, making Regina only imagine the girl with a puppy pout which made telling her what she had to even harder.

 **“Oh well I can hang up if you want”**  Emma replied saddened slightly, she knew it Regina didn’t want to talk to her but once Regina started to reply Emma’s smile returned.

 **“Don’t be silly... Miss Swan”** Regina used her Evil Queen voice, which Emma would not admit to anyone but that definitely had her tingling every time she heard it and this time it was directed to her and only her.

 **“Yea, yea I was waiting for that. Sorry you kind of caught me off guard here, I wasn’t expecting a call not that it’s a bad thing that you called. It’s actually a very lovely surprise. I was thinking about you, Uhm I mean you have a lovely voice, sounds better than on TV. ”** Emma face palmed herself, was so nervous she was just blurting out things, ‘Breath Swan’ she reminded herself. Regina heard a soft

 **“Shit Emma, breath Keep cool Swan”** Which among the words made Regina blush. She never blushed, but there was something so unique and sincere about Emma that her blunders seemed true to Regina.

 **“So Uhm yea anyway what’s up?”** Trying ever so hard to sound cool and calm and collected. All the things she was not at all in that moment.

 **“You know the rules, Dear…”**  Again Emma felt as though she’d melt into a pool, why was her voice so magical. Emma heard Regina take a deep breath, this wasn’t going to be good was all Emma could think as she braced herself.

 **“The thing is I got a call and well I’m leaving in 2 days.”** Regina didn’t want to sugar coat it she wasn’t happy about it and she knew that Emma wouldn’t be either.

 **“But you still have like 2 weeks, you haven’t even come to the shop yet, this stinks. What about the Apple Pie?”**  to say that Emma was disappointed would have been an understatement of a lifetime and so she was rumbling. She had absent minded sat on the steps outside and looked like someone whose puppy had died.  She knew Regina had to spend some time okay most of it with her family, after all they were one of the reasons she was in Storybrooke in the first place. That and to relax of course. After all the hours of talking Emma had gotten to know more about Regina’s crazy schedule with movies and TV shows and events and interviews, guest appearances and photo shoots. Emma knew they had time left and so she hadn’t nagged Regina to meet, even though deep down that’s all she wanted to do, but man she wanted to at least meet her idol and long-time crush who had now turned into a friend, at the very least once, Was that too much to ask the universe. Emma just sat there listening to what it was Regina was saying. God Emma loved her voice, there was something about it that had Emma almost under a spell.

 **“I know, Dear”** Regina heard the disappointment and she didn’t want to be another person to let Emma down, she learnt so much about the blonde over the weeks, of her being adopted, about her time in the foster care system, of how people had let her down. It was during their late night texts when things had gotten deep and they broke down walls with each other, which was rare for either of them to do with anyone and yet only after a few short weeks had they gotten past the material texts and got down to the real juicy bits. Of course there was still more to tell it was merely the tip of the ice berg for either of them, but it was a start. Which was why after her call with Sidney, Regina had come up with her master plan. She wasn’t going to be added to the list of let downs.

 **“That’s why I’m calling….”**  Regina waited to hear if Emma is still there, Emma had grown silent, but after a few moments she heard Emma sigh and reply  _‘whew she still there.’_  Regina thought.

 **“Okay…”**  Emma replied questioning she knew there had to be more

 **“I was wondering I know you’re closed on Wednesday, and I know it’s rather short notice because it’s tomorrow but I thought that maybe I could come in and get an Apple Pie for my last Day, before I fly out Thursday mid-morning. That is if your available, I understand if you can’t I just thought I’d keep my promise and we could like meet in person. “** Regina didn’t realize she was so nervous until she started talking and her confident self was filled with maybes and hope, so she waited to hear what Emma would reply and then she finally did.

Emma had sat listening and heard all that Regina was saying and she took it all in, waited for Regina to finish before she excitedly answered. There was silence.  _‘Regina’s done.’_ Emma was beaming.

 **“YES!”**  Emma blurted.

Regina almost laughed at the immediate and almost shouted reply. At least she knows she’s not the only one that was excited to meet.

 **“Uhm I mean like yes of course, I could arrange to come in so we can meet, I’ll bake you a nice one.”** Emma was nervous as hell. And jumping around. Doing her freaking out dance. She was finally going to like actually meet Regina. But then the thought crossed her mind, ‘Why not’ Emma thought before she replied

 **“Uhm Regina?”**  Emma started all nervous, she can’t believe she was going to do this.

 **“Yes Emma”**  She smiled, there was something about the way Emma said her name.

 **“I know like your busy and you’ll have to pack, and I know where you stay. God I’m not a stalker!! Shit I just mean that I know the house because I’ve been there a lot. Fuck that’s not sounding better.”** Emma took a deep breath

 _‘Your Fucking it up Swan, could you sound anymore stalker like.’_  Emma tried again

 **“Okay sorry, what I was trying to say was, I know your extra time limited, would you like for me to bring the Apple Pie to you and save you some time perhaps? If I’m crossing a line it’s okay.”** She waited for an answer.

 **“Breath Emma. It’s actually a very thoughtful thought, I’d love it. I’ll see you tomorrow say 10am then?”** Regina knew it was the girls only day off she wasn’t about to wake her early. Just so she could get Apple Pie, she might be known as the Evil Queen but she does know the value of sleep, even if she got little of it during shoot hours.

 **“Perfect, 10 it is”**  Emma smiled still freaking out but now excited as well. 10am was just right, Emma would get her daily run in and go in early to bake, and she promised Regina a nice one. She’d make sure it was nice hot and fresh.

 **“See you tomorrow Miss Swan,”**  Regina teased, and laughed at Emma’s response.

 **“Hey, I only said it once. No fair!”**  Emma would never admit it to a living soul but she kind of liked the way that sounded coming from Regina’s lips so she smile nonetheless.

 **“Well I know you thought it, Bye Dear”** and they hung up. Regina was having butterflies in her stomach. Why she was just getting Apple Pie and meeting a fan and friend. Not like she hadn’t meet fans before or hang out with friends. Why was she suddenly freaking out. What was she going to wear.

 **”Bye”** Emma was on the floor again.. Oh hell this woman was killing her and they hadn’t even met yet...

With that Emma smelt something burning, her oven!

 **“Ohh hell!”**  Emma ran in...

 **“Mom I told you to check the oven”**  MM looked at her daughter

 **“I did, I’m sorry I was distracted. You know that thing doesn’t like me”**  Truth was as soon as she went to check on the ovens at Emma urgent request, MM saw out the window to where Emma had stood talking. It was a show Emma was sad, then smiling, then blushing.  Jumping around all nervous and kicking at the pebbles. Finally sitting catching her breath on the floor. She knew who Emma was on the phone with, after all she knew Emma’s Freak Out faces and dance by now. With MM watching Emma outside she completely forgot about it all and didn’t check the oven. She was seeing her daughter happy. The type of happy Emma only had after a good run, or when she started baking classes or when she was deep in baking and experimenting or after a long ride on her motorcycle. That’s when Emma was happy and now it was truly when she was talking to Regina mills.

MM immediately decide she had to speak to her friend Zelena to find out about how Regina was and what she was up to, the last thing MM wanted was for Emma to get hurt. Cause this could be very serious business. MM recalled the last time Emma had a girlfriend was almost 11 years ago and when then once seemingly sweet girl Natalie, turned and broke Emma’s heart in a most horrible way. The beautiful girl was sweet and caring and perfect for Emma except Emma was still finding herself and was a dedicated student in High school. A real nerdy girl, she loved to read and enjoyed math and then Natalie came around and caught Emma’s attention and while Emma had been with the Nolans for 5 years already she had a tough time making friends so when Natalie starting paying Emma attention she feel into the trap. Having been in the system and feeling unwanted for so long Emma grew blind to the changes what was happening, They were together for a few months, Emma had only recently came out to her new found parents, so she was excited about being able to be herself. At first Emma was too much a student and couldn’t dedicate all her time to Natalie, but as time went by Emma started to lose focus on her studies and more on Natalie but it still wasn’t enough, for Natalie wanted Emma’s full attention. It ended when Natalie had gotten Emma into serious trouble with the Sheriff’s office, thankfully David, Emma’s father was able to get her community service but that was only the beginning of Emma’s downward spiral. Emma felt so loss when it ended and she turned to the wrong crowd to heal her broken heart one. This was during Emma’s rebel stage and Emma wanted danger just to fill her broken heart, and Emma even got reckless with herself and got in wrong crowd. With a Killian Jones and his gang known as the ‘Lost Boys’ were Emma’s crew at one stage. She was dating girls left, right and centre, MM was so worried about her that when one of her best friends fathers came by the then crèche for his grandchildren they spoke. After a few ‘Chance’ meetings it wasn’t long after Emma’s passion for baking began and her bad habits and hanging with the wrong crowd drifted away. It was time for Emma to have love in her life again. She saw that Emma was happy and she wanted that to last for as long as possible, after all wasn’t that what every mother wanted?

Emma just stared at her mother who was in a daze.

 **“Don’t worry mom, it’s the end of the day anyways lets go home.”**  Emma smiled at her mother.

 **“You go ahead dear, I’ll lock up there’s somewhere I need to be. You’re okay taking your bike?”**  MM asked. She knew Emma preferred to go past beach on her way home, had ever since she saw it for the first time when she joined the Nolan family. MM knew it was a calming thing for Emma or perhaps the waves reminded her of her life, all she had been and all she could be, either way the ocean was special to Emma. It also gave MM some time to herself to get home, but first her need more privacy was to see Zelena! Something had to be done... MM didn’t want Emma to know not just yet anyway, for if she knew Emma would truly Freak Out again and this time not in a good way.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
